


Social Networking and Tweets from L&O

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles written for lawandorder100's "Social Networking/Internet Communication" challenge. This is Facebook and Twitter in the Law & Order universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Networking and Tweets from L&O

**Social Networking**

Mike opened his office door. "Come on, Connie. Give it back."

Connie didn't turn around. "Not until you admit you have a problem."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You disappoint me, Mike."

"You're mean, Connie."

"Why do you need your BlackBerry?"

"I need to check on the Yankees. It's a double header."

"Tell the truth or it's ending up locked in my desk. All weekend."

"Now you're being cruel!" But Mike took a deep breath and relented. "Social networking. I want to update twitter and friend Jack on facebook."

"Jack's on facebook?"

Mike nodded.

She handed him the BlackBerry.

****

 **Tweets from L &O**

cutterwithbat I think I’m in love…  
RubiConRosa @cutterwithbat With who? ;) <3  
Lupedelupes @cutterwithbat You might have some competition.  
KBe @Lupdelupes Down boy  
LtNitaVB @KBE @Lupedelupes Don’t you two have some work to do?  
KBe @LtNitaVB Sorry Lieu  
Lupedelupes @LtNitaVB Yeah sorry  
cutterwithbat Note to self: don’t make @JMCDA mad.  
RubiConRosa @cutterwithbat He’s going to see that tweet, you know.  
cutterwithbat Damn it.  
JMCDA @cutterwithbat I want to see you in my office. Now.  
cutterwithbat Note to self: don’t make @JMCDA mad. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> A key for their twitter usernames (though they're probably easy to figure out):  
> cutterwithbat (Mike Cutter)  
> RubiConRosa (Connie Rubirosa)  
> Lupedelupes (Cyrus Lupo)  
> KBe (Kevin Bernard)  
> LtNitaVB (Anita Van Buren)  
> JMCDA (Jack McCoy)


End file.
